Stories from The Lion's Pride Inn
by Figilia di Betulla
Summary: An exert from Chapter one of a compelation of short stories that all take place in the inn with the bark keep Thedonis.


Tales from the Lions Pride Chapter: 1 Page 4

**How the Barkeep became a legend.**

"The last thing she said to me was that I hoped for to much from such a small place. After which she promptly expired," said the young women sitting at the bar.

Theondis thought nothing of the odd progression of the story he had seen much worse at least she could still articulate the words in common. He was going to have to ask Lauridin to walk her up to her upstairs to her room before she passed out at his bar.

Yet, he was troubled by her presence here at the Lions Pride. He never remembers checking her in or putting the gold on her tab, yet there in his own scrawl is the date and how much gold there is, one month's rent for a room paid in full and one-thousand gold.

Shaking his head a little at the turn of events, but really it wasn't that odd in Goldshire. For god's sake, the dead are up roaming about the land. There are thieves holed up in the mines in Westfall and the man who built the grand cathedral in Stormwind is now a mercenary. Really nothing would shock him at this point, he's seen so much in this topsy turvy world. Humming to him self he mulled over the situation while washing the mugs and other glasses behind the bar.

"You boy," came a harsh voice, "Barkeep or what ever it is they call you hear, come to me this instant!"

"Yes Milady what is it that I may do for you," looking up from his work making eye contact with this visage of pain, the storm brewing from behind those violet eyes, made him drop his voice a little, almost to a whisper but not quiet.

" That song your humming, sing it . . . aloud for me please just once that's all I ask, I will pay you what ever price you wish, I have gems, gold … what ever you may please, just once that's all ." she rushed out the words like the great sea battering the coast of Northrend.

"Milady I am sure that you will be displeased by the sound of my voice I am untrained and could not possible please you in this matter." His tongue tripping over his words like one of the drunks leaving the bar not quiet sure where to go only that they can no longer remain where they are.

"Please, just once that's all I ask of you nothing more, I swear I will burden this inn no longer if you just sing for me. I will leave the remainder of my gold and four Stars of Elune for payment of just that one song," although her voice was clear and strong like the abbey bells, her eyes gave away the pain and horror that she felt.

Quietly he began his tenor warbling a bit at the beginning.

_Walk with me once again,_

_On the streets of Dalaran._

_Where we met my love and I_

_Underneath the Violet eye._

_Enlisted in Arthas' war_

_A sergeant in Stormwinds core_

_He left me for the front lines out there some where,_

_Leavin' my heart in his care._

_Then in weeks a man came,_

_To tell me what my heart said same._

_My love he died on the battle field one day,_

_And there with him always my heart will stay._

Abruptly she began to weep; a soul wrenching uncontrollable torrent of tears came from this odd femine creature. All Hedonism wanted to do at that moment was to hold her, yet she waved him on through the tears.

_I walk this world on my own,_

_Dragonkin who has no home._

_Human may he have been,_

_Yet to love him my greatest sin._

_Forsaken all that there could be,_

_For the love of only he._

_He left me for the front lines out there some where,_

_Leavin' my heart in his care._

_Then in weeks a man came,_

_To tell me what my heart said same._

_My love he died on the battle field one day,_

_And there with him always my heart will stay._

_Cursed am I to seek revenge on the prince of __Lordaeron,_

_Never to rest am I, until the bloody deed be done._

_When I meet lich king one shall die,_

_Then to meet my lover, I._

After the last verse she slowly rose up and said "Thank you very much, you have given me renewed strength in my quest, well met!"

Standing up she walked from the bar in the direction of Stormwind. All he could think of was she was going to meet her fate good or bad on the shores of Northrend.


End file.
